It's just like kissing a girl, except it isn't
by RempiRumpi
Summary: Marc knew it was impossible, there was almost zero chance for the feelings to be mutual, yet still his heart told otherwise, meanwhile, Nathaniel is confused with his sexuality. Rose and Marinette, just squeal at the background. (Marc/Nathaniel story, may contain lemon in the future so be warned) CHAPTER 5 UP!
1. Invitation

**Hey everyone! So this is my first story ever so please don't be too harsh with me ;-;**

 **So read and give me your thoughts :D also, this story may contain lemon in the future so the rating may change. Anyway, see ya!**

It's been two weeks since the Reverser incident. Marc doesn't remember a thing from that event, except that his heart got broken and suddenly falling from the Eiffel Tower followed up by a awkward reconciliation with Nathaniel.

How did they get to this? Some weeks he just spied him behind the corridors or during the PE classes. What would've he do to change classes to be near Nathaniel.

It started as little admiration, those drawings fascinated him, the effort behind those works. Watching Nathaniel drawing his muse even if he got ridiculed for having feelings for her, oh no that was before Nathaniel got a crush on Ladybug. Anyway, slowly poor Marc started developing more than admiration it started growing, he started day-dreaming. He imagined bumping with him and starting to knowing each other or maybe working together as a team and then turn it into something more.

He never imagined that thanks to Marinette he would get near him. At one side he thanked meeting her, she befriended him and she saw some parts of his stories. Then at the other side, his fantasies changed a "little", he started thinking of holding hands together, then even waking up in the same bed cuddling watching movies, kissing and then...at this point Marc just ran to his bathroom to free those lusty fantasies in 10 minutes.

-Don't think that! Don't think that!- Marc said to himself slapping his cheek while he walked down to the art room.

-He doesn't like you...he's more hetero than David Hasselhoff- He muttered nervously. -There's no way he feels something for me- He continued mumbling like a paranoid. He sighed, took some air and entered the room.

-Oh Marc you're finally here!- Marinette greeted smiling

-Nathaniel has been waiting for you impatiently- Alix teased with a mischievous grin. She was one of the few ones that Was able to tell Mary's feelings. She read him like a book looking how poor Marc blushed when talked to Nathaniel and even catched him smelling Nash's hair that had fallen asleep.

Marc blushed while Alix winked at him, he walked in silence toward Nathaniel that was currently drawing Ladybug working along Mightillustrator above the Eiffel Tower.

-Glad you're here Marc, did you finish the script of yesterday?- Nath asked smiling. That freaking smile that caused numbers of lewd fantasies at night. Poor Marc.

Marc just nodded.

-Uhm...yeah...yes I did- Marc answered nervously trying to hide his blushing.

-Good then, give them to me so I can start drawing them- Nath continued, he then looking straight at his face. -Are you feeling good? You seem to have fever- He said concerned, before Marc could even respond Nath already placed his hand over his forehead. Marc didn't said anything and blushed even more. -You don't seem to have anything but you're really red, Marc?-

Marc just opened his book were he had everything he wrote last night.

-I'm okay...just...I didn't slept too much yesterday due to working on the script- Marc answered.

-Oh...don't worry but you need to sleep more, you can't just stay up for hours writing- Nathaniel said while drawing.

-It's because I like you- Marc muttered without thinking.

-Sorry?- Nathaniel blushed and broke the tip of his pencil.

-No no no no I mean I like it! I like to write! Yeah that!- Marc responded nervously

Marinette and Rose laughed a little trying not to get their attention.

-They're so cute- Rose muttered.

Marc and Nathaniel just continued working. Both still a little red.

-Look, what do you think?- Nath interrupted the awkward silence while showing his new drawing to Marc.

Marc looked at the drawing, it was Mightillustrator fighting along Reverse against Vulpina that had Cat Noir and Ladybug trapped.

-I thought it would've interesting adding Reverser, you don't mind right?- Nathaniel continued a little nervous.

-No no...its amazing, I like the idea- Marc answered.

They continued working until it was late. Everyone started leaving and so they did too.

-We did some progress today, right?- Nathaniel said.

-Yeah, we continue tomorrow- Marc nodded.

-I'm excited, we're almost getting into the best part- Nath said enthusiastically.

-Yeah, I already have some ideas for the next part, I think we should create some new akumas- Marc smiled.

Both leaved the school, it seemed it was about to rain.

-Well, see you tomorrow Marc- Nathaniel said goodbye.

It was always like this, they worked and then waved goodbye at each other. Marc questioned if they were just working partners and not friends. He wanted to be more than that and stalking him all the day wasn't going to help either. He won't do any progress with that, he needed to do something.

-Wait!- Marc called him before he was too far away.

-Yeah?- Nathaniel asked a little nervous. Marc never did something like this. "Will he be still upset about our incident two weeks ago?" He wondered to himself.

-I just wanted to ask you if...maybe tomorrow...after working on the comic...would you like to watch some movies at my place?- Marc asked nervously.

-Yeah sure, it'll be fun- Nath responded relieved with a smile on his face. -See you tomorrow-

Both went into opposite ways.

Marc arrived home, greeted his parents and entered his room.

-Why I did it? No no no...- Marc walked in circles on his room -This is bad...I haven't cleaned my room...what if something happens...why I did something like this?!- Marc said nervously while cleaning his room, getting some papers from the floor and also some toys he had.

-Sweetie are you okay?- Marc's mom entered his room scarying him.

-Don't do that mom!- Marc said after jumping a little.

His mom just smiled. -What happened now? Are they...harassing you again?- She asked.

Marc didn't said anything for awhile, he later responded.

-No...nothing happened...but I invited a friend tomorrow to watch a movie here...but my room it's all messy- Marc responded his head facing the floor.

His mom hugged him.

-Don't worry, your room looks fine...but that was a bold move coming from you...inviting a friend to watch a movie with you here...is this friend a male friend?- She asked.

Marc didn't said anything, he sighed.

-Yeah...but I hope I don't screw it up this time...not like the other school...what if he...what if he...- Marc started having a panic attack, his mom hugged him.

-Don't worry sweetie, I know everything will be fine...just don't be too "abrupt" like the other school- She gave him a peck on the cheek.

-But what if he doesn't feel the same?...what if he made fun if me or...or I scare him off? What if he...hits me?- Tears falling from his eyes.

-Shhh relax...nothing will happen...he's just coming to watch a movie with you, treat him like your friend, have fun, know each other...then after some months...if everything goes well...your relationship with him will progress to something more- His mom smiled at him.

Marc stopped sobbing, be continued cleaning up his room and did what always relaxed him, writing.

Hours passed by and it was finally night time. Marc got into his pajamas and went to his bed.

-Everything will be ok, I hope- He said to himself while closing his eyes.

 **So that's it! Hope you like it! Bye!**


	2. Chilling and crying

**Hie everyone! Sorry I took so long ;-; had to take care some things. Thanks for following and favoriting! Does that word even exist?! Anyway, here's the second chapter of this Marc/Nath fluff.**

 **Also my response to the review of TrayCChildOfMine that was the only nice enough to leave one ;-;: "Thanks! I kept scrolling down but I just found like two or three Marc/Nathaniel fan fiction, to do something, also this is for everyone, I'm Latino so my spelling it's not perfect but I'll do my best to improve in the next chapters :D"**

 **Anyway, read, review, cry, idk. Get comfy and have fun!**

 **ᕕ( ՞ ᗜ ՞ )ᕗ**

Mixed feelings invaded Marc's body. It was the special day for his date...reunion with Nath, he was happy but nervous, a lot. He entered school and went to his locker, he saw Nathaniel far away talking to Juleka and Marinette. He felt a pressure on his chest, sadness and a little bit of anger invaded his body. He shaked his head ignoring those horrible ideas that flooded his mind.

"Juleka has a crush on Rose and Marinette just sees him like a friend...they're just friends...just friends" Marc talked to himself repeating the last words faster and faster. He knew the reason why Nathaniel got akumatized, everyone knew. Nathaniel had a crush on Marinette, it was temporal Marc convinced himself that it was. Marinette knew about his crush on Nathaniel, she couldn't do that to him right?

Marc just walked towards his class.

It was the longest day of his life, he stared at the clock repeatedly unable to focus on his teacher. It could be worse if he was in Nathaniel's class, so awkward, the insatiable need of hugging him, kissing and... -No!- Marc shouted and shaked his head that took everyone off-guard.

-Are you ok Marc?- His science teacher asked.

-Can I go to the bathroom?- Marc asked nervously

-Don't take too long-

Marc went running, he washed his face repeatedly.

"Don't think about that Marc! It's impossible!" Marc thought.

The next classes were living hell, the excitement and fear running through his blood. Finally the classes ended, Marc went towards the art room, everyone was there and he smiled when he saw Nathaniel drawing.

-Hey Marc, why so happy?- Alix grinned

-Um...for nothing, hi Alix- Marc answered blushing. He seated next to Nathaniel.

-Hey Marc, did you wrote the last part? I've already finished three sketches- Nath greeted showing him his recent drawings.

Marc nodded.

-Yeah...I did some progress...I was thinking on adding some new Akumas...only if you want of course- Marc responded while taking out his notebook.

-You're the one that writes, you decide...but I would like to draw new akumas so I say yes- Answered Nath tapping Marc's shoulder.

-Great! I'll continue!- Marc smiled at Nath excitedly

Nath blushed a little. Marc was always shh, seeing him smile was a surprise...also that he couldn't stop thinking that Marc looked like a girl.

They kept working while talking a little as the hours passed.

-Psst...hey Marc, I think it's time time go- Nathaniel broke some long silence, Marc was completely zoned out while writing. Marc got out from his trance and glanced at the redhead.

-Yeah...let's go- Marc nodded. Both packed up their things and went along with Marinette and Rose.

-I need to finish these designs or I won't sleep tonight!- Marinette exclaimed showing her designs for her dresses.

-They sure look cool Marinette!- Nath said

-I want to see your dress finished already- Marc added.

Marinette hug them both.

-Thanks guys! If you excuse me, I gotta go!- Marinette grabbed all her things with a strong grip and ran.

-I gotta go too, bye guys have fun!- Rose hug them and leaved.

They just stood there, alone. Nathaniel didn't overthink the current situation. If he could only knew how Marc felt in that moment. Marc's heartbeat was at unsafe levels, he tried not time sweat, he didn't time screw his makeup. He need to look good, he wanted to look good.

-So Marc, were's your house?- Nath asked while taking out his umbrella, it was going to rain soon.

-Oh...we're not to far away, we just need to walk straight, I'll tell you when we arrive- Marc responded also taking his umbrella.

Marc started calming down, everything was going good so far. They walked some streets, rain falling and both next each other looking like the couple of the year.

-So what movie we watch?- Nath asked

Marc se quedó pensando por un momento.

Marc though for a little.

-I really don't know...I just thought it might be fun for us to hang out and watch some movie- Marc gave a nervous chuckle.

-Ok then...I have some of them in mind- Nath said, he though for a little "Weird...Marc didn't had this planned...he's not that extrovert and less by inviting people to his house"

-Hey Nath...-

Nathaniel got out of trance.

-We're here- Marc opened the door using his keys.

Ok this was unexpected. Very unexpected. "How can Marc keep a low profile and have a house this big?! Chloe would kill to throw a party here! Marc never told me he had a mansion!" Nath said to himself. It wasn't exactly a mansion but a very big house indeed, it had 4 floors.

-We bought the house months ago and dad ordered some people to clean it and remodel it before we moved in-

Marc was the new kid months ago, Nath didn't knew about him thanks for being in a different class, besides...Ladybug was more important. Ok that sounded cruel.

-This is a very big house, some extra floors and it could be a building- Nath said while walking into the living room. It was formal and nice looking living room, everything at it's place.

Marc chuckled.

-Not really, it's just 4 floors, besides, it's not very wide- Marc responded walking towards the kitchen -We don't even use the last two floors, those still need some clean up- Marc got two plates with lasagna from the fridge -My parents attended a reunion outside Paris, they return tomorrow- Marc put both plates in the microwave.

Nath didn't answer.

-Uhm...Nath?- Marc saw Nath staring at his TV.

-60 inch?!...you've got a 60-inch TV?!- Nath quickly examined the TV.

-Um...yeah...be careful...we're still paying it- Marc got near him to prevent any accident.

-This is so cool! You even got all the consoles and games!- Nath quickly looked at many of Marc's video games.

-I don't use them too much- Marc said his hand behind his neck. -I can give you one if you want-

Nath almost choked with his own spit.

-No...I refuse...I can't accept something like this...my birthday is in 3 months...only if you want- Nath responded. He was kinda shocked by seeing Marc's generosity.

-Ok...food's ready- Marc returned to the kitchen now with the two plates out of the microwave.

Both took a seat next each other...it was different from school, now they were alone.

-This lasagna is really good...- Nath said while eating

-I'll give the thanks to my dad, he's the best when it comes to lasagna...we finish and then we go to my room in the second floor okay?- Marc responded with a smilr. He needed to enjoy every second with all his heart, this was special to him.

-Whatever you say Marc...- Nath continued eating, it sounded a little harsh coming from hkm. He noticed that small smile and that's blush in Marc's face...could it be?...no that was ridiculous. He couldn't help but think again that Marc looked like a girl.

Both kept eating and talked about the future of the comic. After eating both went to the second floor and Marc got some bags of chips and candy.

-Make yourself at home- Marc smiled

Marc's room was...peculiar, it was small and had a lot of movie posters. A big shelve filled with books took almost all the space of the room. Marc had to sleep in this small room while living in this enormous house. Marc had his bed, his desk and the bathroom was at the right.

-Your room is...a little small- Nath said awkwardly as he looked at some of Marc's books.

-I like it, besides I don't have to clean up too much- Marc responded. He got some soda cans and placed the bag of chips on his desk.

-And were is your TV? - Nath asked

Marc used a control and pressed a button.

-Wait and see- Slowly a flat TV came out of the floor.

-Woah...that's so cool- Nath said in awe.

-Yeah...my dad set it up and it really saves some space- Marc hesitantly seated on his bed.

-So were do I...seat?- Nath asked nervously. "If I know his answer then this might turn awkward" He thought.

-Oh...I didn't thought about that...sorry, my bad...I guess you can seat on the chair of my desk or...maybe in the bed if you're uncomfortable...- The last part made both Marc and Nathaniel blush hard that ended up looking like tomatoes.

-Yeah...I'll...take the bed...looks pretty comfy to me!- Nath quickly responded without thinking.

-Oh...ok- Marc nodded.

This couldn't be happening.

-So uhm...I'll just take a seat- Nath slowly placed his butt at the other side of the bed.

It was happening.

Marc trying turned on his tv while trying to avoid Nathaniel's face. He slowly searched through the apps searching for that streaming service.

-So...what do we watch- Marc asked nervously while scrolling through different movies.  
Nath tried to respond but couldn't help to see various "particular" movies from his "favorites" playlist, from "Call me by your Name" to "Moonlight". He gulped, maybe the rumors were true.

-Uhm...I don't really know heh- Nath chuckled avoiding eye contact. -Maybe we could watch some comedies or horror movies if you want- He slightly regretted saying the last part.  
Marc blinked a little.

-I kinda wanted to watch that movie of the clown- Marc responded.

-Yeah sure why not- Nath gulped. He tried to avoid watching that movie for months, he ran faked being sick so Alix wouldn't force him to watch it with her.

Nath made a quick rundown in his brain while Marc went to grab the snacks from his desk.  
"Ok Nath, those movies from his playlist are nothing, it doesn't mean anything, he just likes them...not for any particular reason...the makeup he wears is just because he likes it...all his blushing and sometimes laying his head on my shoulder doesn't mean anything...he was just sleepy...I'm just over-thinking and this is all just stupid assumptions...this doesn't mean anything...right?"

-Earth to Nath- Nath looked at his right side and saw Marc handing him a bag of chips.

-Thanks Marc-

-Shh! It's about to start- Marc quickly ran to turn off the lights. Then he did a bold move.  
"I want to know him better, I want him to know him better"-We can't just seat all the afternoon, let's get comfy- Marc quickly tucked under the sheets of his bed. -Pretty warm- He mentioned while eating some candy.

Nath was sweating, he couldn't run or escape that was just mean and uncalled for. Marc smiled at him, the movie started, he gave up took out his shoes and tucked under the sheets. "Ok Nath, don't get crazy, you're just watching a horror movie with your cute friend...both sharing the same bed...DID I JUST CALLED HIM CUTE?!" Nath was going insane by the inside, many factors were passing through his head.

1- Marc's feminine traits on his face.  
2- How Marc looked so cute with his lip gloss  
3- How Marc looked so cute when he did a pout.  
4- Marc's attitude towards Nath  
5- Currently sharing the same bed with him.  
6- He sweared by his mom that he was straight and that Ladybug was his crush.

-Oh right, I forgot...I also got some buckets of ice cream- Marc got up and bringed two large -sized buckets of vanilla ice cream with choco-chips.

-One for you- He gently placed one bucket over Nath's legs.

-And one for me- Marc started eating his ice cream while watching the movie.  
Nath couldn't help but, Marc smelled like rainbows and he was so close of his hair. The curse of being short.

-Oh jeez!- Marc was shocked at seeing a poor kid getting killed.  
Nath didn't said anything, he was just thinking on how close his legs were of having contact with Marc's legs.

-That was brutal, not that I was scared of course- Marc chuckled. He quickly glanced at Nath, he was just staring his ice cream. -It's gonna melt if you don't eat it- Marc looked concerned, was he going too fast?

-Um...yeah sorry! I was just shocked on how...that kid died!- Nath quickly responded. That ice cream wasn't bad.

-Yeah I know, it was just like the book, I love it!- Marc said fascinated.

Nath never knew that Marc liked those horror books, or that he liked horror at all.  
"The more you know, I guess" He said to himself.

"This isn't Marc, the Marc I know is extremely shy, doesn't share the same bed with another male friend and doesn't act cool about it" This was another facet of Marc that Nath didn't knew.

-I miss back when I was younger, when everything was simple- Marc got nostalgic by watching those kid playing and joking together.

-Yeah me too back when we didn't had to write dozens of essays and care about our future- Nath added chuckling.

Both continued watching the movie, it surprised him how Marc didn't get scared by anything. Nath was more relaxed now, those ideas slowly fainting away and going to his subconsciousness.

-That movie was wild, I liked it! And you Nath?- Marc glanced at Nath that looked terrified. -Aww you got scared poor little kid- Marc teased.  
"Since when Marc teased me?! Did Alix possessed him or what?"

-I wasn't scared...just shocked" Nath responded.

-Yeah sure- Marc grinned -Well, so what movie now?- He asked  
Nath slowly appreciated Marc's appearance.

His big green eyes, his black messy hair that smelled like vanilla, his kissable lips..."yep I need to talk to Alix" Nath said to himself. He wondered, why? Why Marc had a small room yet he owns a house of 4 floors, why did Marc's shelve take almost all the space so the bed ended up being squished to the left wall near the window? Was it fate? Did someone up there planned everything? Nath knew better ways to organize the room to get more space.

-Are you okay? You're scaring me Nath...y-you ca go if you want- Marc looked upset, sadness covering his fragile face.  
Nath blinked.

-Oh no no I was just thinking about homework!- Nath lied of course -Also...I couldn't help the think about how comfy this bed is! I couldn't resist on thinking about nuzzling!- Nathaniel regretted the last part. Marc just kept looking at him, Nath didn't knew what to do, run? lean in? break the ice?

-D-Do you want t-to?- Marc shyly asked. What was happening with Marc? How did he became this bold all of the sudden.

-Uh...I-I mean...s-sure- Nath responded.  
"This is unreal! This is not happening! Did Nath just gave me his consent?! No uh I mean...did he just accepted to cuddle and nuzzle with me?! Could he be...?!" Marc was exploding in the inside. He used to cuddle with his mom so he had to remember something, Nath just watched the tv with a nervous look on his face.

-Um...well...- Marc slowly got closer to Nath, their arms were touching. And that was kinda it? Marc didn't wanted to make Nath uncomfortable, they were in the same bed and that already crossed the line.

-So what movie do we watch next?- Nath asked nervously. They just got closer, not big deal.  
Marc kept scrolling down. -I've seen this...also this...this one kinda sucks-

-You really are picky- Nath chuckled -Have you really seen all those movies?- He asked fascinated  
Marc giggled a little. "God he looks cute" Nath thought.

-Yeah...I used to watch a lot of movies before I started writing...I want to be a filmmaker- Marc responded. -There's nothing good I can't believe this- He protested

-Oh...a filmmaker huh? That's nice, it suites you- Nath said smiling -I actually though you were going to be a writer"

Marc smiled -Yeah I like that too but I can do so many things in films...too bad it's very expensive and risky, hope some day I achieve it- Marc frowned a little

-Risky?- Nath asked. Marc left the controller on the floor. He layed on bed along with Nathaniel, both looking at the ceiling.

-My family wants me to study something "serious" something like medicine or attend law school- Marc sighed, he looked upset.

-Hey don't be sad, I want be a comic book writer...I even want to study arts and animation, that's risky too- Nathaniel look at him. Marc glanced at him too. They weren't aware of close they were.

-Yeah but your mom seems to support you...mine not so much...- Some tears dropped from Marc. Nath quickly cleaned him with his hand.

-Don't cry...I support you...I can even talk to them, if we're lucky I can convince them, you'll end directing films and winning Oscars- Nath gave him a comforting smile.

-R-Really?- Marc smiled at him. He looked so naive.

-Yeah...we can even work together if everything goes as planned-  
Marc eyes sparkled.

-Would...you really work with me...like in the future?- Marc naively asked.

-Yeah...it'll be fun- Nath reassured smiling.

Marc bursted in tears, he quickly grabbed light Nath into a hug

-Thank you thank you thank you!- Marc cried happily.

-Geez Marc relax- Nath said heavily blushing with a big smile. "He's counting on me now, I'll do my best not to disappoint him" Nath thinked.

Marc finally got what he wanted.

They were finally bonding.

Marc stopped hugging Nath, both didn't said anything and they just stared at each other.

Marc looking at Nath like if he was the best thing to him.

Marc had a lovestruck look all over his face.

"I need to talk to Alix" Nath quickly thought.

-S-Sooo...what movie are we going to watch next?- Nath breaked the silence and staring.

-O-Oh...um...we could watch this one...it's the one with those secret agents and a cowboy- Marc responded, still blushing and smiling looking like a complete dork.

-Seems fine to me- Nath agreed while eating some chips.

They spent the rest of the day watching movie and playing video games, they watched some scary videos and just spent some quality time as friends.

-So that's how I almost lost my pride and self respect- Nath said jokingly.  
Marc giggled.

-You sure were desperate to get Marinette's attention- Marc teased

-I mean, how I could not? She's so pretty and kid with everyone- Nath responded blushing. He told his akumatized story once again.

-Yeah...she encouraged me to work with you- Marc blushed  
Nath frowned still sad for the Reverser events.

-It was quite...wild...I'm sorry- Nath apologized

-Sorry for what? You liked Ladybug and you thought it was me, it was just a big misunderstanding- Marc took Nath's left hand

-A big-big misunderstanding- Nath chuckled looking at the ceiling trying to avoid eye contact. They still layed on the bed after three long hours of fun and some awkward bonding. Nath still didn't noticed Marc's hand on his.

-Life continues, I'm sure you'll find someone soon- Marc squished Nathaniel's hand "And I hope that's me" Marc blushed even harder thinking all of his fantasies, if his future...with Nath.

-Thanks Marc, I needed that- Nath responded smiling at Marc

-You know who to call if you need to talk, partners forever?- Marc gave him the pinky finger.

-Partners forever- Nath closed their pact giving him his pinky finger too.

It was nice day.

 **( ͡^ ͜ʖ ͡^)**

 **Until next time :D**


	3. Giggling like idiots

**I'm back after wasting my time watching "The Nun" (Don't see it at any cost it's so bad) and I'm here to bring you a brand new chapter of the gayest and (in a future not-so far away) lewdest fanfic you've ever seen ヾ(・m・*)ノ゛ So sit back, relax and enjoy :D**

 **Also time to answer some reviews:**

 **To Niom Lamboise: Thanks for enjoying it and I'll do my best to not take too much time to upload! I'll also give my life to protect Marc's smile!**

 **To the two guests: Thank's for the support and expect an update in no time! (and by that I mean probably less than two weeks)**

 **Also, when you see a " it means the character it's thinking/it's a message.**

 **:D**

Dark, yup it was very dark. Nath couldn't see a thing. The only thing he remembered was getting mad for a game and then watching that old movie with the killer puppets.

-Hmm...what time it is?- He mumbled scratching his eyes. He could feel some breathing beside him. -Oh- It was Marc that was sleeping peacefully and was really close to him. Nath quickly noticed that Marc's arm was over his chest.

"This has to be a joke" Nath said to himself as he tried to move. He slowly took Marc's warm hand and tried to place it away.

Marc groaned with a frown forming in his face.

-Mmmno- Marc mumbled asleep with his hand now grabbing Nath's arm pulling him even closer.

-Crap- Nathaniel muttered now locked in Marc's arm. Carefully he started removing Marc's arm. "He has a strong grip" Nath thought.

After spending ten minutes slowly removing that arm Nath finally succeed. He slowly got up from the bed and looked at his watch, he gasped.

"11: 57?! Mom's gonna kill me!" Nath panicked looking for his phone.

Marc slowly began to wake up, Nath did some noise after putting his shoes.

-Hmm?- Marc opened his eyes -Oh...we slept in?- Marc looked at his TV that had a black screen with the message "Are you still there?" on it.

-Hey Marc...it was nice day but I gotta call my mom if you excuse me- Nath said with his phone in hand.

-If it's too late you can stay- Marc said looking at his phone.

Nath turned on the lights and went outside the room.

"I'll be back quick" He said

His phone ringed and immediately his mom contested.

-NATHANIEL! WERE ARE YOU!- She asked obviously angry.

-Mom mom calm down! I'm okay, I told you that I was going to the house of a friend- He said in a lower voice. "Hope Marc doesn't hear anything of this"

-Again Yes, I'm okay, yes nothing happened we just fell asleep while watching a movie...pick me up? Um...my friend said I could stay...he has big house by the way- Nath continued talking.

Marc in his room tried to hear something.

"I could tell him to sleep in the guest room...or..." Marc blushed "We could sleep together here...cuddling and...maybe..." He shook his head. "No...I should not...I don't want to scare him..."

Nath entered the room.

-That went...kinda well, grounded for a week with no tablet so cleaning up the sketches will have to wait- Nath said sitting next to Marc both facing the shelve.

-So did she let you stay?- Marc asked "I don't want this to end!"

-Yeah...it's too late and dangerous...- Nath glanced at Marc -So, were do I sleep?- He asked.

-Um...actually...my guest room it's not ready...so I guess we don't have...another choice- "You only live once" Marc didn't looked at Nath

"This wasn't in my plans" Nath thought. "I can't sleep on his parents room...that's too weird...I don't have other choice, how bad could it be?" Nath sighed. -Ok then...so um...you still up for another movie?- Nath asked trying to change the mood.

-Y-Yeah sure...but first we need to change...I think I have something that fits you- Marc said and pressed a button on his remote, the right wall opened revealing a lot of clothes and shoes.

-Is this the Batcave or something?- Nath asked amazed. Marc giggled.

-It's nothing...pretty easy to install, I could get one for you- Marc said while looking for pajamas.

Nath gulped. -Thanks but I'm good...also my birthday is in three months don't forget that- Nath quickly responded.

-Here, it's a little hot on the night so wear these- Marc gave him his pajamas.

-I'll change in your bathroom- Nath said running off and locking inside the bath. "Ok chill...you'll watch some movies with herImeanhim! And then you'll fall asleep and that will be the last thing you remember until tomorrow...thank god tomorrow's Saturday" Nath changed quickly, it was some blue shorts with a yellow T-shirt with cat faces on it. "Awww Marc wears these...so cute" Nath blushed even more "Why I'm thinking this?!" Nath opened the door and quickly closed.

He saw Marc's bare back as he changed. "Why I'm feeling like this?! He's a he! It's not like...not like...ugh! I need to talk with Alix!" Nath sighed and slowly opened the door again.

-I've just found this movie I loved as a kid, we should watch it!- Marc greeted him smiling.

"Oh no" Nath thought.

Marc was wearing a white t-shirt but that wasn't important, his shorts were shorter than his. Nash's shorts covered his knees, Marc's didn't, they were all the way up until his tights and they seemed to be the skinny ones. Nath stared at those legs, they were long, shaved and even his toe nails were nicely painted.

"Is he...is he checking me out?" Marc thought blushing.

-Erm...Nath? Are you okay?- Marc shyly asked.

Nath jumped.

-Um! Yeah yeah! I'm fine I just...got lost in my thoughts!- Nath responded hiding his blush.

-Ok...then...then let's watch this- Marc asked trying to make conversation.

Both seated on the bed with their legs crossed facing the TV without saying anything.

"This escalated quickly andwhyIcantstoplookingathislegs! He's a boy! He's a he!" Nath fighted with himself and his own thoughts.

-So what plans for tomorrow?- Marc shyly asked trying to smile.

-Um...actually I don't know...I've already finished the homework I had- Nath responded "If he invites me to stay tomorrow I swear to god..."

-I kinda have some things to do but it's nothing important I can't wait to start writing the new issue of our comic- Marc said smiling

-Yeah...I never imagined actually making a comic book it's so much fun- Nath akwardly chuckled avoiding Marc's smile.

-But sometimes it can be stressful too, filling plot holes, creating character arcs and all that stuff- Things seemed to be going okay for the two of them, it didn't get any awkward.

-Drawing it isn't easy either, I had to learn a lot of anatomy and perspective, properly shading but it's fun and I like it- Nath said a little defensive

-And that's the point, to have fun and I'm enjoying spending my time working...with you- Marc didn't realize what was he saying until the end

-I enjoy it...having fun and spending time with...you- Nathaniel blushed as hard as Marc. Both avoiding looking at each other as Marc played the movie.

Nath didn't seem to care for the movie nor Marc, both couldn't stop getting lost at their thoughts. Marc thinking on what to do or what to say, he didn't what to scare him "He was checking me out...does he consider me attractive then?...he was looking at my...legs" Marc stared at his shorts, his large t-shirt covering his hips and thighs making him look like he had nothing under them. He blushed.

Nath couldn't help but stare at Marc's legs. "So soft...they look so cute and feminine...hot...waitdontthinkthat!" Nath tried to avoid thinking about that slapping himself mentally.

The movie played and time passed by, both didn't talk for a while. "Ugh this is getting ridiculous" Marc thought "I won't seat here watching a boring movie while my crush avoids me and gets creeped out because of me"

-Hey Nath, let's play another game so I can beat you in all of them- Marc said with a grin trying not to sound too nervous.

-Yeah you wish- Nath quickly responded smiling.

Both went downstairs running, seated on the couch and grabbed their controllers.

"Wait, I left a bag of chips over here" Marc bent over to his left to grab his bag of Name Brand Nacho Cheese Triangle-Shaped Chips.

Nath had a quickly glance of Marc's butt.

"WHYISTAREDATHIS?!" Nath stared at the flat TV in the game lobby waiting for the game time start. His hands were shaking a little, he was sweating and his left eye twitching. "Since when Marc did only squats?...I thought he never attended those PE classes...he's male and I can't deny it...why I'm acting all like this all of the sudden"

-I still don't know how this thing ended down the couch...so, shall we begin?- Marc enthusiastically asked.

-Yeah sure- Nath quickly responded not looking at him.

"Hmm...weird" Marc glanced again at Nath.

Both started playing the fighting game, Marc started easily beating Nath's character. -Really, already cornered? That character is so broken- Nath said annoyed. He quickly cancelled the combo Marc was making and starting fighting back, Marc used his ultimate without hesitation and leaving Nath's character low HP.

-And now you're using your ultimate? Wow Marc- Nath got more annoyed.

"So also this triggers him, fascinating" Marc thought -Oh come on Nath it's just a game- Marc replied with a grin. Nath tried to ignore him and keep playing.

-We can play other thing if you want- Marc suggested

-No...let's keep playing- Nath responded annoyed

-Ok...if that's what you want- Maeve sighed.

Nath lost the next sic matches and was about to explode.

-You just kept making the same broken move with the uppercut- Nath said -Months of practicing just to end like this-

Marc chuckled -Did you really "practice" it's just a game- He said with a grin

-I don't care...- Nath said staring at the TV.

-You really want to go for another one? I'm kinda tired of beating you- Marc teased giggling

A frown formed in Nath's face.

-Okay I'm done- Nath abruptly left the controller and went upstairs.

"Kinda immature coming from him" Marc turned off his console and TV "He looks so cute when angry" Marc went upstairs too while getting some flashbacks from the Reverser events. He shivered a little "-Us together? Never!-" Marc shaked his head "He already apologized like a thousand times...it's nothing" Marc opened the door, the lights were off and the TV too with Nath already in bed.

Marc tucked next to him with Nath facing the other side.

-You okay?- Marc asked "He can't be this mad right?"

-No- Nath responded

Marc sighed -You wanna talk...about it?- He suggested

Some seconds passed. -Have you ever tried so hard to achieve something but ended up failing?- Nath asked defeated

-Yes I did, Nath it's just a game, there's nothing to worry about- Marc couldn't believe Nath was upset for something like this.

-You just won easily against me...I practice day and night for something like this...I didn't even bringed a fight- Nath continued -Everytime I try I have to fail, first my notes...then my reputation and now with that stupid game- Nath sounded angry and depressed. Marc got more worried now.

-Reputation?...what happened?- He asked.

Nath sighed -Everyone saw the drawings I did about me saving Marinette, then I got akumatized, friendzoned and now she's falling for Adrien while I...just have to stare at the background like a wallflower...- Nath sighed while some tears fell from his eyes. -Why shouldn't she? he's perfect, tall, has good grades, really social and attractive enough to have every girl on his back...I'm just nothing...- Nath was interrupted as Marc quickly turned him face to face Marc visibly looking upset.

-Don't ever say that Nathaniel Kurtzberg! You're perfect in every way! Everyone has a gift...and your's is drawing like a pro! No one can draw like you in school...and what if a chick friendzoned you?! You have a life Nathaniel a very long one, you'll meet someone in the future!- Marc quickly hugged Nath.

-C-Cant breath- Nath said in a lower tone

-Um sorry...- Marc stopped and apologized. -I couldn't help myself by that nonsense of yours, you're special Nathaniel...don't feel sad just because someone is better than you or is succeeding at something...everyone is going to have their moment...and that includes you- Marc hugged Nath again. Nath hugged back.

-T-Thanks Marc- Nath said quietly smiling -Sorry for being so...dramatic-

Both pushed back.

-Heh...don't worry I understand, it was nice having you here Nath- Marc responded staring at the ceiling.

-It was nice spending time with you Marc...maybe some other day we can watch other movies and hang out- Nath also stared at the ceiling. Both closer at each other.

-Goodnight Nath-

-Goodnight Marc-

The next thing they remembered was cuddling together and giggling like idiots.

Saturday was a weird day for both of them, Nath leaved at the early morning before Marc's parents could arrive. He decided to walk despite his house being so far away. He needed to think.

The sun vanished and grey clouds covered the there sky during the morning, Nathaniel continued walking passing through many stores that started to open their doors.

"Why did I check him out while he was sleeping? I'm supposed to like Ladybug's legs not his!" Nath quickly realized what he said. "L-Like?...that's not...t-true" Nath shaked his head, he was so confused. A pressure formed on his chest while butterflies filled his stomach. The sun finally started shining and the grey clouds started dissapearing. Nathaniel could feel the warm sunshine hitting his face, his mood changed and no longer felt worried and nervous. He smiled.

Meanwhile Marc was cleaning his room, picking some bags of chips and soda cans. He grinned, "I can't believe I slept with him...we cuddled..." Marc looked so lovestruck, looking at the sky from his window. "Such a nice day...I wish I could spend it with him..." Marc smiled while daydreaming. "It could be so prefect...eating together and get confused...as a couple" Marc smiled even more with butterflies on his stomach. "I hope he doesn't act all weird on Monday...just because we shared the same bed" Marc heard the bell ring. "Finally back...hope dad doesn't tease me" Marc quickly went downstairs.

He hugged his parents both looking tired.

-That felt like the longest flight I've ever taken- Marc's dad throwed himself to his couch while his mom went to the kitchen.

-So how was your date yesterday?- She asked grinning, with bags under her eyes.

-It wasn't a date! We...we just hang out and played some video games- Marc responded hiding his blush.

-It was unfortunate we had that last minute meeting yesterday, I was excited to meet my future son-in-law- Marc's dad gave him a peck on his cheek.

-It wasn't a!...- Marc didn't knew how to respond, the idea of marrying Nath took over his mind along with some cute pictures of themselves in tuxedos outside a church. He was red as a tomato and just stared at the floor thinking on what to say.

-Well...I'm going to bed, don't forget the keys if you're going outside Marc- His dad went to his room.

-Give me the details when I wake up honey- Marc's mom teased also making her way towards her room.

Marc just stared at them in disbelief. "If the things work out...I'm never taking Nath to a family dinner" Marc shook his head. "I need a bath" The blush didn't disapear at all.

Marc wanted to be Monday already, he wanted to see Nath again, hug him and tell him how he missed him. Marc spended plenty of time in his bathtub looking at his legs. "He thought I didn't notice...so silly...guess these legs are going to be only for him" Marc smiled with confidence, it was both embarrassing and cute knowing Nath couldn't stick his eyes out of him. "I need someone to talk with...maybe he just stared at them because they looked girly...maybe he'll deny my...f-feelings...he'll consider me a freak and he'll punch me and humiliate me!" Marc's anxiety kicked back in as his heart rate raised, he shook his head in denial and fear. Marc quickly got out of his bathtub and warmed his body with his purple towel. He picked up his phone and quickly marked a number.

-Hello?-

-H-Hey Marinette...can we talk?-

 **This so sad! Can we hit 50 likes? ( ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°)**

 **Seriously tho, hope you like it, thanks for the support :D and I'll see you soon, also leave review you little shits or I'll laser you! (ง ͠° ͟ʖ #)ง jk lol**

 **Also, what do you prefer? Slower updates but with longer chapters (more than 3k words, even more) or faster updates with shorter chapters (less than 2000 words).**


	4. Marinette better not screw this up

**Heeeey :DDDD my exams weren't a completely disaster as I thought but still more of them are on they way. Thankfully those are from the easy subjects like religion, spanish and even art (I'm shook) Hope everyone enjoys this one :D (also I'm gonna delete chapter 4 because that announcement is kinda useless now)**

 **Also thanks for the reviews! :D**

 **For Panteraonca: Marc x Nathaniel was my otp since the trailer ( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡ ) you'll see Marc's backstory in the future chapters and how his relationship with Nathaniel will develop, please enjoy :^D**

 **For Yellow14: The dash is something I'm gonna get rid in the future days, it's gonna take me sometime but I didn't like since the chapter 1, I think I'm going to download grammarly because this autocorrect I'm using is driving me nuts, I'll try my best to improve my grammar too :^D**

 **For Shipper: Here. Have. MOAR.**

 **To King Meezy: Thanks! Expect more uwu moments in the future ( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡ )**

 **To TrayCChildOfMine: I'm going to leave cliffhangers once in a while, maybe when it gets more dramatic and the plot thickens :P**

-It wasn't a disaster...Nath looked okay at the morning, we had a quick breakfast because his mom was waiting for him...- Marc nervously talked through his phone.

-And...did something happened?...something more?-

Marc blushed -W-What do you mean? M-More?- His hand was shaking

-Oh...y'know...something more-

Marc was currently changing in his room.

-Wait...no! Of course not! I mean...we just watched some movies, cuddled together and played video games- Marc casually said

A loud squeal came from the phone.

-M-Marinette...calm down...it's nothing really-

Marc started combing his messy hair.

-You're telling me both of you cuddled and it doesn't mean anything?! Marc! You cuddled with Nathaniel! You invaded his personal space did you hug?!- She quickly asked

-Umm...yeah we did-

Another squeal came in.

-And did you kiss?!- Marinette sounded so crazy and desperate for details

-YeahIMEANNO! NOWEDIDN'T!- Marc had a bad feeling about this conversation, another squeal came from the call. -I mean...I just gave him a peck on his cheek as he waved goodbye- Marc responded nervously

Marinette squealed even more.

-Please be honest with me Marc, did you kissed him?- She asked enthusiastically

-No...not really...just a quickly peck on his cheek- He responded

-Awww...so cute, I'm so telling Rose and Alya-

Marc got up from his bed.

-PLEASEDON'T!- He raised his voice while panicking. -Don't anything please! I don't want to freak him out! W-What if he d-doesn't feel the same?! Everyone will see me as a...w-weirdo and Nath won't ever talk to me!- Marc responded with both anger and fear. "I don't want to lose his company...I don't to lose him"

-Woah woah calm down Marc...I won't say anything even though Rose, Juleka and Alix are very aware of your crush, don't worry they support- Marinette was currently on her bed while looking some of her designs. -You had to read all the fan-fictions Rose writes about Nath and you, so cheesy...anyway, Alya doesn't know but has her suspicions she can help you-

Marc hesitated -N-No thanks...I'm fine...I can handle it-

Marinette knew she had to help -Come on Marc, I won't interfere but Alya and Juleka can help you...I'm sure about that, they won't say a word trust me, you'll have Nathaniel in your arms in no time- Marinette giggled.

Marc blushed, his imagination betraying him. Multiples pictures of Nath and him having a picnic, chilling on a beach and finally, kissing on top of the Eiffel Tower. Marc gulped.

-Marc are you still there?-

Marc came back to reality "Maybe she's telling the truth...I can't handle five minutes without thinking of smooching him" He sighed -Fine...but please...no lies this time...if it's going to involve Nathaniel then I'll tell him the truth and how I feel...no more self-inserting as Ladybug- Marc responded in defeat

-Sure! It's going to be so much fun! You won't regret it! Wait...are you going to confess to him already?- Marinette cheered in victory.

-N-No...later, I'll know him more...he'll know me more and if things go well...-

Marinette squealed again.

-Me and the girls can plan the dates for the two of you lovebirds! We can choose your clothes and we can even put you some makeup if you can and we can also...-

-Marinette- Marc interrupted, he sounded serious this time -That's okay...but slowly...we can gossip...I can tell all of you how I fell and think about him...but this is going to take months...and I'll talk to Nathaniel, not all of you, okay?- Marc sighed "This is a bad idea"

-Yes sir! I'll create the group chat, Marc you won't regret it- Marinette cheered -Just take it easy okay? It's not going to be the end of the world, you've got this-

-I g-got this- Marc responded with no confidence at all.

-Sorry I didn't hear you-

-I got this!- Marc reassured

-Wait what did you say?-

-I said that I GOT THIS!-

-Yeah!- Both of them cheered.

-I'll hug him and kiss him!-

-You'll give him all your love!-

-And we'll sleep together all the nights and we'll travel together!...-

-Yeah!-

-And we'll adopt two kids one named Felicia and the other one Nora!"

-Erm...yeah sure...why not-

-We won't sleep all the night's cuz' we'll be busy doing lewd things because we love each other!-

-Wait what-

-He'll kiss my back as I moan passionately! He'll hug me as he spreads his nectar on me!-

-WAITWHAT?!- Marinette shouted shocked making Marc realize his words.

-Erm sorry Marinette I daydreamed a little bit! Bye!- Marc hung up immediately looking red as a tomato.

Marinette was left speechless and open-mouthed, she turned red a little bit. A small creepy smile forming in her face.

At the other side of the city, Nathaniel finally arrived home. His mom opened the door before he could get his keys.

-Nathaniel Kutzberg, it's good to see you here...oh- She looked serious until she saw it, that lipstick mark on his cheek. -Get in-

Nathaniel entered lowering his head avoiding eye contact. -I'm going to my room- He rapidly said.

-Wait!- His mom placed her hand on his right shoulder stopping him. Both went to the living room and took a seat on the couch -Please be honest with me, did you really went to the house of a "friend"?- She asked

-Umm...yeah...I did, was it wrong or...?- Nathaniel got confused, not knowing what to respond.

-Don't play silly Nathaniel- His mom quickly got a pocket mirror from her bag, she showed him the lip gloss mark he got on his cheek. Nath blushed immediately quickly remembering the past events of an hour ago.

"I had fun, hope we repeat this some other day" Nathaniel finished his tea and putted on his jacket. He nodded. "I had fun too, it was nice" Nath tried to hide his embarrassment. Marc accompanied him to the door. Marc couldn't help but to hug him strongly. -C-Can't breath- Nath said quietly, he did enjoy it but refused to admit it. -Bye Nath see you at school- Marc quickly gave him a peck on his cheek, he didn't wait for a response as he closed the door. Nath didn't said a word, his eyes widened and was red as his hair.

-Hey Nathaniel?! You there?!- Nath came back to reality, his mom pressuring to tell her the truth.

-I won't ground you even more but please be honest, what did you do yesterday? Did you...losed your?...- Nathaniel realised what was the question

-What mom no! I didn't losed my virginity or anything I just...- Telling her that he slept with his male friend two times was not happening, their friendship would get ruined and she'll force him to get away Marc. Nathaniel knew how conservative his mom was.

-I just...- Nath sighed. He knew what to say -I hang out with some friends it the house of one of them...we drinked just a little bit a played some games...- He tried to connect the joints to avoid contradicting himself. His mother raised an eyebrow.

-And that lip gloss mark of yours is from?- She asked getting to the point

-I...um- He sweated heavily -We played truth or dare and a girl kissed me on my cheek- He quickly responded

-Oh...ok then- She still seemed suspicious.

Nath was relieved, he began to walk away trying to avoid more questions.

-Was this "girl" Alix?- She asked with a smug face.

He blushed.

-Um...yeah...is it important?- He asked faking a smile.

She smiled and squealed a little -I knew since the start!- She got up and hug him strongly. -I felt it since the last months you started spending time with her!-

Nathaniel couldn't free from his mothers arms.

-Mom!...she's just a friend!-

His mom laughed

-I said that same thing 12 years ago with your dad and now I have you, don't come me with that!- The grip got stronger

-Mom!...I can't breath!-

-I'll let you go but only if you answer me this...-

-Anything!-

She smiled.

-Are you guys like a thing?- She asked.

Marc kept thinking what to do, and the next was very stupid. -Yeah yeah...I guess- He was finally free and quickly left to his room. "I'm so dead" He thought.

Her mom smiled proudly. "He finally did it"

Nathaniel locked his door and sat on the floor resting his head behind the door, he closed his eyes.

"What I'm going to do" First things first, Marc. The source of many of his problems...that sounded mean, anyway, he was confused right now. He felt fuzzy from the inside now that he was thinking of Marc, so caring and patient with him and even gave him comfort last night. "No" He couldn't do it.

Yes, Marc was cute and kinda hot he admitted it but he couldn't have feelings for his friend, right? "It's wrong" He faced the floor. "He's just my friend, nothing more...I'll meet a lovely girl at an art exhibition and we'll end up having twins" He still had feelings for Ladybug, she's his dream girl...she looked majestic and beautiful on her suit and the way she protected everybody from the akumas...Marc would never give him that. "What I'm even thinking? He's my friend...I'm just being cruel...he counts on me" Nath got up and went straight to his bed, he needed to rest. He quickly texted Alix before falling asleep.

Nathaniel: "We need to talk, 3pm at your house?"

Gremlin: "Yeah sure lol"

Nath chuckled lightly reading Alix nickname. He dropped his phone and went to sleep.

:0

Marc finished cleaning up his room, he sighed and sat on his desk staring at his notebook. "What a day" He smiled remembering the past events, he sure get to know Nath better but they also now had a pact "He's going to support me in the future" His smiled couldn't get any wider now. Marc couldn't stop imagining both of them doing their projects together as adults and lovers. Walking down the street at the middle of the night holding hands. Marc sighed heavily turning towards his homework. "I'll continue writing after I finish that" Marc then glanced at a box under his desk. "Or maybe..." He glanced back and forth he gave up after some seconds.

"Just a few hours" Marc opened the box and got a red notebook. He quickly left the box on the floor and started writing. Marc grinned and blushed while writing biting his lip. Two hours passed and filled several pages with his words, he was exhausted and stopped to read them. "This is so embarrassing...so intense and...a-and" Marc dropped the notebook and locked himself on the bathroom.

Nath woke up, 12pm on his clock. Head had spare time to waste. "Guess I'll sketch something" Nathaniel spended his evening working on improving his anatomy and shading properly, it was tricky and a little stressful but he enjoyed looking at the final result. He drawed ladybug for the twelfth time this day and quickly got...bored.

"What...is this feeling?" Something on his chest, it felt like pure dread. He never felt like this, he decided to sketch new akumas and superheroes. After drawing Volpina and himself as Mightyllustrator he glanced at his phone, Nath scrolled through his gallery and found it, a selfie that Marc took of themselves at the art room, both smiling and their hands almost touching.

Nathaniel blushed still smiling, he zoomed at Marc's face and kept staring at it, he took his sketchbook and went to the last page. Nath locked his door first and returned to his desk, carefully drawing the lines and facial features, he was sketching Marc. "I wish someday I can give this to him" Nath refused to accept it, one part wanted to hug Marc to death while the other wanted to find the logical explanation for his current feelings and find a way to avoid them. Dark days were coming and Nath could feel it, he shivered.

"I hope everything goes well for me at the end" Nath already had plan for his future, a life plan that started when he was just a kid filled with dreams, now he knew he could actually achieve them and not longer consider his art as a simple hobby. "I've already had it planned Alix, you won't be laughing when you see me winning a lot of recognition!" Nath remembered those days before he met Marc, he quite enjoyed explaining his life plan to anyone. Alix teased him all the time but when it was about his "life plan" things get a little personal "I'll get out of here and move to America! Art is really appreciated in there, I'll send my portfolio to this art school I found last week" Nath remebered Alix face, she didn't looked amused, it was another silly dream coming from good ol' Nath! "They'll see my work and accept me! If I'm lucky enough I'll apply to one of those internships and start my animating career! Just wait and see!" Speaking of Alix, Nath checked his phone he was still early and decided to text Marc, enough of life plan's for today.

Nath: "Hey Marc! I've been working on the recent drawings, your writing is pretty good!" Nath didn't knew what else to text, or how even to start. "Just like when I spoke to Marinette, maybe complimenting his writing will make him a little bit more confident" Nathaniel went back to his sketching, he quickly returne looking at his phone hoping for a response. "Hope he's ok" He returned to his sketching shenanigans only to quickly check up his phone again "Why is he not responding?! Did I upset him?" Nath didn't knew what else to text, millions of thoughts flooded his mind "Maybe he hates me? Or maybe his parents are mad at him!" Nath sighed, two blue double checks popped-up under Nath's message "He saw it" Several minutes passed, Nathaniel was anxious "Why. Is. He. Not. Responding?!" He wasn't mad...not at all...just a little bit. "Maybe he's ignoring me" Nath frowned "Why I'm even overreacting?! This doesn't mean anything, he's just my friend, my completely straight friend" Nath stared at a ceiling until his phone vibrated. He quickly unlocked his phone and went to his messages.

Marc: Thanks, I'm putting all my effort and heart on it, do you think the story so far is good?

"Thank god he's making conversation" It was most like a favour to Nath, he wasn't good socializing online either.

Nathaniel: Of course! I like the character arcs you're giving to every individual, some of the ideas are a little cliche but I like how you deconstruct it

Nath regretted the last part. "Cliche? Cliche?!" He panicked "I can't even come with a descent story and now I'm telling Marc his ideas are cliche?! I'm an idiot!" He mentally slapped himself and thought of an apology.

Marc didn't took it as an offense, he liked feedback and even better when it came from Nathaniel "I kinda need to fix that" The bad thing was that now poor Marc was feeling insecure all over again. "Maybe I'm not good enough...he's just hiding his disgust...maybe he couldn't find another writer and had to stuck with me!" Marc threw himself to his bed, he hugged his pillow. He later received a message.

Nathy: Sorry sorry that was kinda mean :p, your stories are perfect!

Nathaniel couldn't come with anything else without going too personal.

Marc felt relieved, even though he still had the insecurity inside him. "I still need to improve" Marc went back to his notebook and continued his personal writing. "I'll write the next of our issue later" He quickly texted Nathaniel back Marc: Don't worry it didn't offend me ^w^ I like having feedback of the story and even better coming from you!

Marc realised what he just sent.

-Wait no no no!- He cried out loud

Nathaniel was relieved "Thank god he didn't got angry" He noticed the last part "Oh..." He got bright red while re-reading that part.

Marc: I couldn't keep writing this without having the opinion of the co-creator of course :D

Nice save? Marc hoped this worked, Nath was a little disappointed. "Guess I was wrong?"

Nath cleaned himself and went downstairs, he saw his mom watching the TV.

"Better be quick" Nath ran to the door trying to make the less sound possible.

-Where are you going?- She sounded firm.

Nath slowly turned facing her.

-Um...I'm going to meet up...with a friend- He mumbled.

-A friend huh?- She raised an eyebrow -You still need to make up for me after scaring me last night-

-It's Alix-

-Get out-

Nath called a taxi and went to the Louvre. He had a lot time discuss to his friend. "Hope she understands" Nath considered talking to Marinette but she was one of the main reasons the Reverser event occurred.

Nathaniel: Hey Alix I'm nearly there

Gremlin: k let me grab my rollers

Nathaniel wondered what Marc was doing at the moment. He wanted to chat with him but didn't knew what other topic to touch in order to start conversation. They only hang out after class, sometimes during lunch and just these days after school. "Maybe we'll chat more in the future" Nathaniel chicken out and didn't sent another message to Marc.

Meanwhile, Marc continued working on his personal story. He was blushing hard while smiling at his paper. He felt safe, no one will find this book, no one will read it, no one will judge him. He sighed while smiling, he hugged his notebook. "So sublime" He touched his cheeks that were red hot "I think that's enough" He placed the book on the box and locked it with a padlock. After leaving it down his bed he went back writing the script for the new issue of the comic forgetting once again the chemistry homework.

-So you're telling me, that you cuddled and shared your private space the whole night with Marc?- Alix questioned Nathaniel while rolling around him inside the Louvre.

-Yeah that's kinda it- Nathaniel looked at his sketchbook

-So now you're falling a crush on him and came for my assistance?- Alix stopped rolling around and face him with a smug look on his face.

-N-No...I don't like him at all...he's just my friend-

Alix chuckled.

-Yeah sure, then why are you telling me all of this?- She continued talking with a teasing tone.

-Um...it was just some trivial thing that happened to me yesterday- Nathaniel answered. He was till in denial.

-Trivial? Guess I'll tell Marc you consider him "trivial"- She laughed.

-No please don't! I don't want another Reverser event!-

Alix continued rolling around.

-Awww you care about him! Just accept it Nathaniel, you're falling for him!- She continued.

-No...I won't...I don't see him like that...yes there are rumors about both of us but we're just friends- Nathaniel scrapped another sketch, he scratched his head unable to draw something new.

-But do your think he has a thing for you?- Alix asked.

-Um...I think? He blushes a lot when I'm around and acts all nervous but...that's just how he is- Nathaniel responded trying to find the most reasonable answer to this misunderstanding.

-So let's say that he has a crush for you...-

-He doesn't-

-Let's just assume he has, what would your answer be?- Nathaniel didn't respond. After the longest seconds of his life he finally answered.

-No...- He closed his eyes defeated. Alix frowned.

-Come on Nath you're better than this, just because some few people don't accept it doesn't mean your life will end-

Nathaniel raised an eyebrow.

-Wait what do you mean?...No! It's not about that! I'm just not...gay...and I don't feel anything for him- He closed his sketchbook in sadness.

-Are you sure? I may not be the most experienced in all of these love stuff but I know when someone has a crush...and Marc is totally into you...- Alix hoped this conversation ended well.

Nathaniel groaned, that wasn't a good sign.

-Rose told me that last week...Marinette too...he just acts like that with everyone-

-Does he ever invite everyone to sleep with him at his house for a whole night?-

She got a point.

-That's just because he's confident around me- Nath tried to excuse everything, he hoped this convinced Alix so they could stop talking about the topic.

-I won't use the word "confident", Nath trust me...it's ok if you like him it's completely normal here-

Nathaniel groaned even more.

-I'm telling you I'm not gay! I'm just...kinda confused-

-So you're "confused" huh...Nath I want you to read your comic again, read it a lot...look at the details- She got up the folded comic from her jacket. Nathaniel read it.

-I don't see anything different- He said.

-Why both of you lovebirds had to be so oblivious- She seated at his right at pointed at a fragment, it was Ladybug stalking MightyIllustrator over a roof.

-"His eyes, blue and the ocean, I hope I could tell him how I feel but for now I'll just protect Paris at his side"...don't you see it Nath? He's self-inserting!-

-Self-in-what?- He asked confused.

-He's doing the same thing you did with your older drawings with Ladybug!- She said

-Hey! I liked those drawings!-

-Nathaniel! He's saying his feelings through this version of Ladybug! He's showing his fear and sadness through her! He likes you Nathaniel even before both of you met!- She squealed.

-I...um...- Nathaniel wasn't surprised, he was subconsciously aware of Marc's way to act around him but he refused to accept it.

-He likes you Nathaniel...just think it like this way, someone out there appreciates and likes your existence...someone out there likes you by who you are...someone out there wants to be with you and hug you and kiss you and...-

-That's enough Alix! I...I have to go!- Nathaniel left running, he tried to hide his smile. He was smiling, Alix words made him to truly appreciate Marc's feelings. "Maybe it's not too bad" He shaked his head. "I still need to think this clearly before...before I do something" He called a taxi and went to his home.

Alix just stared from the window.

-Those two are gonna end together sooner or later- Her phone vibrated.

*Marinette added you to "Marc's quest for Nathaniel's butt"*

Alix smirked "This is going to be interesting"

 **It's over kids, come back next week or maybe the next next week! On the worse scenario comrades back next month! Hope you enjoyed ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**


	5. Life hates Nathaniel I guess

**Wassup gamers you thought I was dead? Well you thought wrong! I was just another victim of procrastination! (and writing block :'( but don't worry now) The good thing is that now I'm more inspired than ever and also got some new ideas. Sadly I don't think I could get involved in this NathMarc November schedule I saw on Tumblr so sorry I guess :(**

 **Also let me answer some reviews ok?**

 **-Panteraonca: Wait you have to pay for grammarly? I'll give you some heads up with Nath and his confusion, it's not going to get any better now exdee :))))**

 **-Rainyuu: Slow burn is life so here, have a treat.**

 **Now enjoy and don't forget to leave a review so I can re-read them to stay motivated ]:^(((**

 **Enjoy :)**

Several weeks passed by after that night they slept together. Things seemed to be completely normal now between them. They're officially best friends by now, "Finally someone I can truly call friend" Marc thought while returning to his house it was a soon-to-be Friday night. Now they talked a lot during lunch breaks and after school, Marc remembered all they nights they spent texting each other, they barely got any sleep and that was kinda the only bad thing of their friendship.

Immediately after entering his house he texted Nathaniel.

Marc: Finally got home, you?

Nathaniel responded instantly.

Nathy: Nope I hate walking so much I'll save some money next time

Marc: That's what you get after buying that sub

Nathy: It was worth ok? That ranch was on-point

Marc giggled, a picture of Nathaniel with his lips covered in ranch and BBQ.

Marc: You made a mess that poor girl had to clean it all :p

Nathy: Don't remind, those ribs made me crazy

Marc spent the next minutes texting Nathaniel.

It was so much fun and they bonded without having to face each other, that was the only thing Marc had to work on. His shyness holds him back plenty of times, he recently made some bold decisions and actions related to Nathaniel but he still couldn't handle getting flustered all the time when he is with him. Marc slowly gained more confidence towards him and people in general, things were going good.

Another message bubble popped up.

Hobbit: So how was your date with your sweetheart last night?

Marc: Alix don't call him like that, not yet

Hobbit: Ooooh see girls I told you he wasn't so innocent

Rose Couffaine: Awwww so cute can we please continue planning the wedding?! I insist uwu

Succubi: I forgot about that

Klutz: We need to get a stylist, the flowers and left on the cake

Alya: Didn't we left on the part of the camera man?

Marc: Guys

Rose Couffaine: Group call!

Marc sighed, he never imagined how stressful will bring keeping up with all this girls on the group chat.

"They just want to help me" Marc quickly cleaned up his face and pressed the video icon. "What are they planning now" Even though the group was about making up plans for Marc to hook up with Nathaniel things quickly derailed and went to gossiping, shitposting and reading Rose's lemon fan fictions of Nathaniel and him.

"So Marc! Have you made for move yet?!" Rose was the first one that popped up, Marinette and Alix popped up seconds later.

"N-No...we're just hanging out sometimes" Marc responded

"And the comic? You guys haven't released an issue like about two weeks ago" Alix said

"There's something called 'exams' Alix, we got one too next week" Alya interrupted

"Aww great I forgot"

"Can we just focus? I think it's time, let's start the plan" Marinette said

"Hi" Juleka greeted

Marc's phone was filled of all the faces of his friends, he bonded with them after the group was created. "Funny...we end up hanging out instead of helping me to ask Nathaniel out" Marc thought.

"I think it's time to finally start Project Zero" Alya said

"Didn't we named it Project Cuddling?" Rose asked

"That name doesn't make sense and sounds ridiculous" Alya responded

"Why don't we ask Marc to name it?" Marinette interrupted

"Yeah Marc name the plan for your date with Nathaniel Anciel" Alix said teasingly.

Marc blushed.

"Aww he's embarrassed!" Rose said.

"Awwww!" All the girls said in unison.

Marc covered his face with his right hand.

"Come on Marc there's no need to hide it! Marinette acts like that all the time!" Alya said comforting Marc.

"Hey!" Marinette screamed in protest while Alya giggled.

"Maybe we could also help Marinette with Adrien in this group" Juleka said.

"No no no absolutely not! I can handle it!" Marinette shook her heart repeatedly.

"Yeah sure Mari if that's what you thinking...but I kinda agree with you, Marc's relationship with Nathaniel looks more interesting" Alix said.

"Can we just start planning the date?!" Marinette protested.

Marc didn't said anything and just blushed.

"Ok so I think they should go to the top of the Eiffel Tower and kiss and then Marc will take him to this home and they'll go to second base and they'll..."

"Rose!" Everyone shouted including Marc, Rose giggled.

"Sorry...lost control tee-hee"

Marc was completely red and ignored all the girls proposals and ideas for their first official 'date'. The hang up plenty of times, but he could never call them a date. "Maybe after...I confess, I could finally call them 'dates'" Marc shyly said. The girls squealed.

"So friggin cute" Rose said.

"Don't worry Marc, we'll guide you and after some months you'll have Nathaniel in your side" Marinette said.

"You already told me that Mari but we still haven't planned anything"

"Oh don't be impatient Marc, he's not going anywhere" Alya said.

"But what if...what if he meets someone? What if he meets some girl or boy way more hotter than me?!" Marc panicked.

"Calm down Marc, nothings going to happen, I'll take care of it if someone gets too closer to Nathaniel" Juleka gave him a smile.

"Then you're not doing your job because someone is already doing her moves" Alix said. Everyone gasped. Marc's heartbeats got faster. "This it it. This is how it starts. He'll get in a relationship and throw me away...they always do" Marc thought.

"Really Alix?! You better not be joking this time!" Marinette said.

"Not joking now guys...I don't want to cause some drama but maybe...just maybe...-

"Say it already!" Rose screamed.

"Jeez calm down...these last days after you left the art room...Chloe always came for some 'artistic advice' to Nathaniel...- Alix responded.

"WHAT?!" The call went nuts as everyone except Alix started ranting about the news, nobody could believe it, that was impossible. Chloe interested on Nathaniel?!

"That's ridiculous!" Marinette exclaimed.

"Chloe wants to be with Adrien! Not Nathaniel!" Alya said.

"I can't find any reasonable explanation to this! Alix give us more details!" Juleka protested.

"Fine, but stay quiet...it's kinda long" Alix said.

Marc just started at the phone, one side was completely freaking out while the other one was trying to find an explanation.

"Ok...Marc remember last week when you had to leave early?" Alix asked

"It was form last week and you didn't said anything?!" Marinette screamed.

"Stay quiet!"

Marc slowly nodded. "Yeah...I had an appointment to the dentist"

"Ok, after you left...she appeared and sat on your seat...Sabrina didn't came with her, it was kinda weird" Alix continued.

"Can you tell us how she acted towards him?" Alya asked

"She was all like 'Hey Nath can you please help me with this and that and also this!' that weird me out the most, no rude nicknames or anything...she didn't even called him 'Nathaniel' she called him 'Nath' can you believe it?!" Alix said.

The ranting continued as all the girls continue screaming and talking at the same time.

"Everyone shut up!" All the girls went silent. Marc sighed. "Maybe she genuinely needed his help" He said nervously.

"You really don't know her, she never asks for help...and she always has Sabrina at her disposal" Alix explained.

"But...but"

"She has something planned and it involves Nathaniel"

"Oh don't be so dramatic Marinette, I'm sure Marc can handle the situation, right Marc?" Alya smiled with confidence.

"Um...m-maybe?" Marc responded. He was quite upset, Nathaniel didn't told him anything of this. One full week that Nathaniel lied to him, weren't they supposed to be best friends? "Why he didn't said anything if he trusts me?" Marc muttered sadly.

"Aww he's jealous!" Rose squealed

"Awwwwww!"

Marc got angry and tried to hold it.

"Of course I am! I've met the guy of my dreams months ago and now some stupid bombshell is plotting to take him away from me!" Marc said angrily.

They went silent for some seconds.

"Um...I can ask him if you want Marc, I'm also his friend...he won't suspect a thing" Alix offered him her help.

"Yeah sure...I just don't want to screw up everything" Marc responded. "Sorry if I went a little aggressive"

"Don't worry Marc! It happens to us all the time!" Rose said.

"So now let's forget about Chloe and start planning your fist date!" Marinette exclaimed happily.

"Yes!"

"Finally!"

Marc smirked shyly.

On the other side of the city Nathaniel finally arrived to his house. His mom was busy working until night and his dad, well...he still hasn't return from buying the milk seven years ago.  
He went to his room and locked the door, he throwed himself to his bed.

"What exactly is happening to my life?"

*Flashback*

"See ya later Marc! Take care! I'll stay to finish some projects" Nathaniel waved goodbye as Marc left the school. He went back to the art room and sat alone continuing sketching his own ideas and worlds. His heartbeat went faster as he heard a knock on the door. He already knew who it was.

"Hey Nath, I need your..."

"You need my help again right?"

Chloe nodded. She entered the room and locked the door.

"Where's Sabrina?"

"She already went home, don't worry nobody will disturb us now" Chloe smiled at him.

Yeah, you read right. Chloe smiled at him.

"So...w-what do you need now?" Nathaniel asked nervously.

"Anatomy again, I'm struggling at perspective a little but I still need to improve a lot more on anatomy" Chloe answered while taking her sketchbook out.

"Ok then...can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure"

Nathaniel hesitated.

"W-Why you...y-you got interested on art a-all of the sudden?" He asked

"Oh...well...I saw your comics and I want to do something similar" She responded avoiding his gaze.

"Um...t-thanks...but I thought you were interested in photography" He continued.

She smiled. Chloe smiled again. Death is real.

"I do...but it can wait" She said.

Nathaniel couldn't help it.

"Why are you doing this?" He finally asked.

She looked at him, her eyes blinking a lot.

"Doing what?" She asked confused.

"This...since last week...you're not acting like the Chloe I know" He continued. Nathaniel tried not to sound to aggressive.

"So what I'm supposed to act then?" She asked raising her voice. Her cheeks were red and she frowned.

"I don't know...mean and aggressive?" He responded.

"You really think I'm that, right?" She said sighing.

"Um...everyone does" He muttered.

She glared at him.

"Look, I'll explain you later...I'll just say that I've questioned my life choices since last week" She responded placing her sketchbook in front of Nathaniel "Now help me with hands"

*End of Flashback*

"So first I'm confused with my sexuality after I met Marc and now Chloe suddenly swaps personalities and somehow has some kind of interest towards me" He sighed. "All in less of two months"

He changed to his pajamas and tucked under the sheets of his bed. "I hope this doesn't affect my relationship with Marc...maybe I should tell him about this later" Nathaniel slowly fell asleep "Wait did I just said 'relationship'?" He mumbled as he closed his eyes.

Bzzzt! Bzzzt! Bzzzt!

Nathaniel quickly went up and grabbed his phone. It was already night and he felt like he just slept for some minutes. "I hate that feeling christ" He muttered annoyed, Nathaniel answered his phone. "What..." He mumbled.

"Oh...um...hi Nath" Marc greeted. "Did I interrupted something?" He asked nervously.

"Oh hi Marc! Sorry I was just sleepy...I just woke up from taking a nap" Nathaniel answered.

"Ok then...so...how was your day?" Marc asked giggling uncomfortably. He was on his bed too, finally confident enough to ask Nathaniel out even if he didn't knew how to do that.

"Um...it was ok...nothing interesting today" Nathaniel responded confused.

"Are you sure?" Marc's voice got lower as he frowned. He didn't noticed what he was doing.

"Uh...yeah" Nathaniel tried to think of a lie. "Maybe he already knows..." He thought.

"Um sorry sorry...just trying to make conversation hee hee" Marc faked a giggle. "I'll...I'll ask him about Chloe next time"

Annoyance filled his body as he finally decided to ask him out. "I wanted to ask if you wanted to go...to watch a movie tomorrow at night...I saw this new trailer for this new horror movie and I kinda like it...you wanna go?" Marc quickly asked trying not to mumble too much.

Nathaniel went silent. He already had some plans.

*Another Flashback*

"I never thought it was so hard to draw them like this! I'll practice at home" Chloe groaned frustrated at her sketchs.

"That's all about, practicing a lot until you master your technique"

Chloe played with her fingers.

"Maybe you can help me tomorrow at the hotel..." She muttered avoiding eye contact.

Nathaniel panicked. "Is she...is she...si she asking me out?!" He thought hyperventilating.

"I can...I can explain you why all this sudden change...with me" She continued. "I can pay you"

"No...it's okay for me...at what hour?" He asked.

"Probably from 7 to 9...is that ok?" She contested.

"Yeah...it's fine" He avoided her gaze.

"Cool...I'll see you tomorrow then..." She quickly packed her things. "Bye" Nathaniel saw her leaving the art room. He just stood there perplexed.

*End of flashback*

"Actually...I had something to do at night...sorry, maybe next week?" Nathaniel asked worried

"Please don't get upset please don't get upset!" He told himself.

"Oh...ok then...bye" Marc quickly hang up.

Nathaniel stared at the ceiling, still with phone on his ear. "He got upset"

Marc quickly sent a message on the group.

Marc: he said that he's busy tomorrow  
Hobbit: at night  
Marc: yeah  
Hobbit: Not my Nathaniel I'll see what he's up to

Marc groaned and left his phone on his deck. He covered his face with his pillow, he groaned even more clearly looking annoyed. "Why life hate's me" He muttered.

It was a stormy night and the both boys struggled to sleep, each of them stuck on their own thoughts. Marc on his insecurities and Nathaniel wondering what the hell was going on with Chloe.

The next day wasn't good either, both waking late and looking like sloths. Marc felt frustrated, he wanted to hang out with Nath so much, hours of planning and his heart pounding like a horse. He was so excited but reality drag him down once again.

Now Nathaniel turned down his offer of spending time together watching a movie and to make things worse, Chloe was added to the mix. The responsible of tons of akumatizations, the rich girl that (almost) everyone wanted to date, a complete bombshell, suddenly layed her eyes on Nathaniel.

"How is it even possible?" He asked himself. "Why Nathaniel didn't tell me?" "Why is he hiding it?" "Are they...are they dating?"

All those questions flooded Marc's head, he was slowly getting obsessed with the the idea of losing another love of his. He frowned, "Not this time".

Nathaniel felt bad. He wanted to watch that movie with Marc but thanks to Chloe now he had new plans. Today was the "big" day, he'll be at Chloe's place at 7, until then, he'll work on homework and continue drawing the comic.

"I should text him" He thought. Nathaniel grabbed his phone and opened his chat with Marc, he remembered very well how Marc's tone lowered after he turned him down.

"He sounded excited and happy...happy to talk to me, and I ruined his day" He kept staring at the chat, without thinking Nathaniel typed something.

Nathaniel: hey :)

Several minutes passed and Nathaniel waited patiently.

"Maybe he blocked me" Nathaniel got up and went downstairs, he needed some coffee. He left his phone on his bed.

"Maybe he's still asleep" Nathaniel remembered very well that night, when both of them slept together. Tucked in the warm sheets, both sharing their body heat, at first they cuddled up with Marc nudging his face on his chest. Nathaniel remembered how he freaked out at first but then got along with it.

"It felt nice..." Nathaniel took a sip from his coffee. It was nice waking up alone, he could think things out loud, suddenly his face went red, he gave a strong grip to his mug.

The memories of how Marc entwined his left leg between his legs. How Marc's warm legs felt. They totally looked like Ladybug's ones.

"WAIT WHAT AM I THINKING?!" Nathaniel cried out loud and gave one longer sip to his coffee only to spit it out instantly.

"AUG HOT HOT!" Speaking of hot, images of Marc's hands on Nathaniel's waist, the cute smile he had during that sleep and Marc's messy hair. Those things and more popped into his head. Nathaniel shook his head trying to stop remembering those moments. It only got worse.

"Why can't I keep him out of my mind?!" Things were far from normal now.

His confusion of how he felt towards Marc got worse, Chloe somehow start changing by some miracle and now he was starting to get physically attracted to Marc.

Things couldn't get any worse.

Now that his mom was locked in the office for the whole day, Nath finally had some time for himself. He spent his morning and afternoon drawing and finishing some homework, he ordered some Chinese food and watched a movie while eating his food.

"Marc would love this" He said with food on his mouth. He didn't checked his phone since he sent that text to Marc, he didn't want to check, he was afraid of talking with him again.

"It's like we never did some progress now...why did Chloe had to appear...I should have turned her down instead" He couldn't resist anymore and went upstairs to check his phone.

"7 messages and one lost call from Marc" He got nervous.

Marc: hey :D. Sent 9:46  
Marc: sorry for responding late, I went to sleep late yesterday. Sent 9:51  
Marc: I'm currently working on the new arc, you said it was ok if we added some oc's of mine right?. Sent 9:54  
Marc: Maybe we could watch the movie next week. Sent 9:59  
Marc: Only if you want of course. Sent 9:59  
Marc: Are you okay?. Sent 10:12  
Marc: Was it something that I said?. Sent 10:13  
One lost call from: Marc. At 10:21.

After reading all this Nathaniel quick started writing the testament.  
Nathaniel: I'm sorry Marc! Mom wanted me to help her at the office and I forgot my phone! Hope you understand.

Nathaniel felt guilty for lying to Marc but it was for the best, for the sake of their friendship.

Nathaniel: We can totally watch the movie next week! I tried convincing my family to change the plans of this night but they refused. Sent 3:46.

Nathaniel lied even more, confident that no one will find out.

He waited and waited, the silence filling his room, the sun didn't came up and the sky was grey, the atmosphere was depressing and this affected Nathaniel. He felt empty, he wished Marc was at his side, spending time together doing anything. Nathaniel wanted company, he wanted Marc's company.

All these thoughts went directly to Nathaniel's subconscious, they weren't going anywhere, now they will haunt Nathaniel until he realizes his feelings.

Finally his phone vibrated, it was Marc as expected. Nathaniel's smile got wider seeing it was from him. He felt relieved at reading the first message.

Marc: Oh don't worry I understand!  
Marc: Maybe next Friday after school we could go and watch it :P

Nathaniel wiped the sweat from his forehead. He texted back now relieved.

Nathaniel: I'd love that :)

Nathaniel couldn't help but over-think the "love" part. Was it just a way to show his excitement or did it meant more?

Marc had the same problem after reading the text. He didn't knew what to believe, we're those signs? or just Nathaniel being friendly. Marc sighed and texted back.

Marc: I read some reviews, they said it was good :)  
Nathy: Great  
Nathy: can't wait  
Nathy: maybe we can make this a tradition? each friday we watch a movie and hang out

"Oh wow" Marc muttered surprised. Now he didn't had to ask him out repeatedly.

Marc: Absolutely  
Marc: I like the idea  
Marc: but what do we do if we run out of money?

"Wait...is he asking me out several times in a row?!" A wide smile formed on Marc's face as he waited inpatiently for Nathaniel to text back.

Nathy: then we'll watch one in your house  
Nathy: or mine  
Nathy: depending on who's free  
Marc: I like the idea  
Marc: we should give it a name

Marc couldn't help but squeeze his phone on his chest. This was their own thing for now own, Marc imagined all the moments they'll share in the future thanks to this.

"Oh Nath thank you so much"

Nathy: can't think of one  
Nathy: maybe  
Nathy: Nathaniel's and Marc's Epic Day  
Marc: I like it  
Marc: but it's too long

Marc blushed.

He remembered that talk he had with the girls. Back when he first revealed his crush to all of them, he remembered very well the name Rose gave to the "ship". He loved it.

Marc: let's call it  
Marc: RainbowTomatoe's Happy Power Hour  
Nathy: It sounds cool  
Nathy: I like it  
Nathy: So next Friday then  
Nathy: for our happy power hour :)  
Nathy: gotta go I'll text you later  
Marc: ok take care

Marc couldn't get any happier, and relieved too. Now he didn't had to deal with the girls antics with all their crazy plans involving him and his Tomato.

"What was that?!" Nathaniel shouted as he scrolled down re-reading the conversation. He quickly called Alix, explaining everything.

"So he asked you out for next friday and now you proposed him to date every friday from now on until the end of your life" Alix exclaimed un-amused.

"It's not like that! We're just going to hang out and have fun...who said he asked me out?! They're not going to be dates!" Nathaniel protested.

"It's still cute, both of you spending time together and all...can't help it"

Nathaniel groaned.

"We're just friends Alix"

Alix giggled.

"Yeeeeeah suuuure...and what about that day both of you cuddled and slept together huh? Do friends do that?" She asked teasingly. "Also that it happened the FIRST time both of you hang up after school"

She had a point and it bothered Nathaniel.

"N-No...there was no other room available, that's all" He answered in denial.

"Oh come on Nathaniel and I thought Marc was the oblivious one, you told me his house is huge and that he had just his room available? Ha! He wanted you Nathaniel, accept it" Alix wanted to see his red face and his reaction. Priceless.

"N-NO! Marc isn't l-like that...beside...I don't like him"

"Sure Nathaniel...sure, and why did you ask him out now? Was it your subconscious trying to tell you something?" She asked again.

"W-What? N-No of course not...I just wanted to make up for him after I turned him down yesterday" Nathaniel covered his face, he looked at his clock. He still had time to take a bath and then go to Chloe's place, he couldn't help but get anxious after thinking that. What if it was some kind of elaborated joke to humiliate him in front of other rich kids?

"And you had to invite him to hang out aaaaall the fridays? Was that even necessary? Also why did you turn him down anyway?" She asked.

Nathaniel couldn't think twice.

"I-Its...uuhm...personal things" He responded nervously.

"Really?"

"Yeah"

Some silent seconds passed and Alix finally speaked.

"If you say so, gotta go and kiss Marc for me"

"Shut up" Nathaniel hang up.

Alix wasn't so convinced with Nath's poor excuse.

"Personal thing yeah sure Nathaniel" Alix was aware of Chloe's sudden interest on Nathaniel.

"I don't like spying on people but...this for the best...watching a sad Marc is a punch to the gut" She said to herself. "Besides, watching them together is hella cute"

Nathaniel spent the rest of the day doing the same things. Drawing, watching the TV and eating some junk food from the fridge. After some hours he took a bath and got ready for his art session with Chloe.

It was already night and Nath prepared his brushes and sketchbook, he placed him in a bag and went outside.

"Personal reasons huh"

Alix was way behind him down the street. She made sure to appear unnoticed and her height helped a lot.

Thankfully there was a crowded group of people that walked on the same row as them.

"Thank god he didn't called a cab, plus this is a nice jog for me".

Alix then saw Nathaniel entering Chloe's hotel.

"I knew it" Alix called a taxi and went to her home. "I hope nothing happens to him" Alix shrugged thinking about Nathaniel going second base with Chloe.

"It had to be Chloe of all people..." She felt a pressure on her chest by just thinking that.

"First he confuses Marc with his feelings and now he's going to hook up with Chloe all of the sudden? Not on my watch" She was loyal to her friends and thanks to the group chat she could get to know Marc better. "He doesn't deserve all of this, Nathaniel don't do anything stupid" Alix stared at the window.

Nathaniel was in the hotel still nervous about all of this, the Mayor greeted him.

"She'll be here in a minute, have fun" The mayor left while Nathaniel kept waiting impatiently.

"I still have some time to escape and tell her I got sick! Then I'll call Marc and talk to him until both of us pass out...crap! Maybe Alix is right...maybe I DO have a crush on him!" Nathaniel blushed. He started making his out to the door.

"Oh you're finally here Nathaniel, come to my room we have a lot to discuss about!"

It still felt unreal to Nathaniel that Chloe was talking and being nice to him. He slowly turned to see her upstairs. She was drying her wet hair with her dryer. She used a different blouse this time, a sky blue one along with skinny blue jeans and sandals.

Nathaniel gulped.

 **Sorry if you got a little disappointed with this one, this chapter serves more like a bridge for the future ones, it's more like a setup. Now, the stakes are higher, Chloe just went full oc and now Nathaniel unconsciously realized his feelings for Marc. In what other adventures will our two dorks get into? One word: Field Trip. Actually two words shit!**


	6. update

I'm not dead bros, just got busy these recent months, I did write some content of future chapters but it's messy and with some grammar mistakes I'll fix once I'm finally free, don't worry, I'm still alive so don't worry. I'm not done with this story, yet.

:DDDD


	7. Hi

First of all, my most deepest apologies for my readers, I didn't planned this to happen and I don't really know what to say. I'm just sorry.

I'm still alive as you can read, the story will continue sooner or later, I don't really know, I'm not putting it on hold, it's just a hiatus I guess?, I just know deep in myself that eventually I'll continue it.

I'm just not that "mentally" good, my mental health has gone through a very weird path since January, I'm not going crazy that's for sure, I'm just another case of "hypochondria". I won't say what kind of diseases I'm scared of, I consider it very personal, despite having multiple blood tests and tests in general that show that I'm okay, I still think about it, I just did the mistake of googling my symptoms and everything went south. I'm going to therapy and I'm receiving psychological help. The story will continue, but as you can see from the last real update (aka an actual chapter), it will take some time.

The good thing is that in comparison from the start of the year to now, I can actually function now, back in January I couldn't even sleep, I slept one hour max one night, but I'm way good now, I'm doing a lot of progress. At least now I can write the new chapter little by little in my note pad without having a mental breakdown, not because the pressure of writing the story but because of my anxiety itself.

I hope everyone understands, I get it if you're disappointed, I would be disappointed too. Don't worry, I'm not going to kill myself or any of that, just sometimes, I forget I'm okay and all the stupid information I have read on google comes back and my anxiety kicks in, this has affected me socially, physically, and academically. But now my anxiety is not in a alarming level like before, I can actually live the life now.

Hope to talk to all of you soon.


End file.
